Let Me Be Your First Down
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: Entah sejak kapan Riku memperhatikannya, ketika Riku sadar, ia sudah tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai kaptennya. Apakah perasaan Riku akan tersampaikan? Akankah ia menerima kenyataan bahwa menyukai laki-laki? [Riku x Unsui] Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Be Your First Down**

**Disclaimer: **_Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke_

**Pairing: **_Riku Kaitani x Unsui Kongo_

**Warning: **_Soft BL, cheesy, slow plot, little bit OOC, sedikit penambahan karakter yang tidak muncul di ending manganya_

* * *

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak Riku dan kawan-kawannya memasuki Universitas Enma di Tokyo, dan sudah selama itulah mereka menjadi bagian dari tim American Football di universitas yang kekurangan murid tersebut, Enma Fires. Tim ini memang awalnya tidak dinggulkan, mengingat pemain andalan mereka hanyalah para pemain dari tahun kedua, yakni, Unsui Kongo, Ryokan Kurita, Sasaki Kotaro, dan Kengo Mizumachi. Namun sejak Riku, Sena, dan Monta menjadi anggota dari tim ini, semua menjadi berubah. Dengan kehadiran _golden legs _dari Eyeshield 21, ketahanan dan kecepatan dari Riku, dan kemampuan catch yang sangat luar biasa dari Monta, tim ini langsung melejit dan menyita perhatian semua orang, terutama dari Saikyoudai Wizards yang terdiri atas orang-orang unggulan dari liga SMA, salah satunya adalah adik kembar dari Unsui, Agon Kongo.

Setelah mendapatkan pengakuan dari semua pihak setelah mengalahkan tim kelas tiga dari Universitas Koigahama, mereka langsung memulai pelatihan yang sangat keras di bawah tangan dingin mantan kapten tim terkuat di Kanagawa, Shinryuuji Naga. Dengan pelatihan yang diberikan Unsui setiap hari, pagi dan sore, sedikit demi sedikit tim ini menjadi tim yang semakin solid, yang tidak bergantung pada kecepatan kaki Sena Kobayakawa saja.

* * *

**Tokyo – 5:00**

Latihan hari ini dimulai jam enam pagi, namun sebagai kapten dari tim Enma Fires, Unsui mempunyai tugas untuk mengecek peralatan yang dibutuhkan saat latihan nanti. Sebenarnya ia bisa menyerahkan tugas ini pada manajer tim ini, Juri, yang merupakan teman masa kecil dari kicker andalan mereka, Sasaki Kotaro, namun ia merasa tidak enak bila harus membangunkan seorang gadis sepagi ini hanya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki.

Sebelum berangkat ke kampusnya, Unsui selalu menyediakan waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan makan siang untuk adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya karena ia baru saja pulang tiga jam yang lalu, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya tersebut, yang jelas, tiga jam yang lalu Habashira Rui, Line Backer dari Universitas Zokugaku, membantunya berjalan ke apartemen dua kamar milik mereka yang terletak di lantai tiga tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perkelahian, Habashira hanya berkata bahwa Agon sedikit mabuk. Unsui hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap adiknya, namun asalkan ia tidak membuat masalah, semua masih bisa dimaafkan oleh Unsui.

Setelah Unsui menyiapkan sarapan dan memasukkan makan siang milik adiknya ke dalam kotak makan berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna emas yang mewah, ia menuliskan pesan yang ia letakkan di depan kotak makan di atas meja berwarna cokelat tua yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"_Sarapan hari ini ikan saja ya, aku tidak sempat memasak _

_telur dadar kesukaanmu._

_Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa kotak makan ini,_

_dan jangan merepotkan Habashira-san lagi._

_Kalau bertemu dengannya, ucapkan terima kasih_

_dan undang dia makan malam kapan-kapan."_

Habashira memang sering terlihat bersama adiknya setelah mereka masuk ke jenjang Universitas, meski berbeda kampus, entah mengapa Agon sangat suka berada di dekat ketua geng motor tersebut. Mungkin karena diberi tumpangan gratis dan Habashira tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Agon kalau tidak nanti akan dihajar, mengingat Habashira pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Agon pada saat SMA dulu. Apapun itu, Unsui tidak perlu memikirkannya saat ini, ia bergegas ke tempat parkir sepeda di apartemen tersebut untuk mengambil sepeda gunung miliknya, dan mengayuhnya ke kampusnya. Angin dingin masih terasa menusuk meski musim panas sudah dekat, dan Unsui tidak mau mati kedinginan sebelum tiba di lapangan, ia pun mengayuh sepeda berwarna abu-abu itu dengan lebih cepat.

"_Yap, saatnya latihan!"_

* * *

**[**_**Love isn't something that always come in a romantic way**_**]**

**Lapangan Football Universitas Enma – 5:20**

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Unsui tiba di tempat parkir sepeda dari Universitas Enma, dan segera setelah ia memarkirakn sepedanya, ia berlari kecil menuju ruang loker dari tim American Football untuk meletakkan tas ransel warna hitam miliknya dan berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan untuk memeriksa bola dan _ladder drill _yang akan mereka gunakan untuk latihan nanti.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Sayup-sayup terderang suara langkah kaki yang ringan dari arah lapangan. Unsui tidak merasa memberitahukan kedatangannya pagi ini kepada siapapun. Apakah Kurita yang melakukan latiha tambahan? Tapi rasanya Kurita tidak memiliki langkah kaki seringan itu. Penasaran, Unsui pun berjalan mendekat ke arah lapangan, dilihatnya bayangan dari seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik, Sena? Riku? Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah bayangan tersebut, "Kaitani? Sedang apa kau di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

Pemilik bayangan tersebut adalah Kaitani Riku, Tight End yang memiliki rambut warna putih bersih dan sangat populer di Universitas Enma karena ketampanan dan sifat gentlemannya.

"Ah," Riku terhenyak dari latihannya dan langsung berhenti di depan kaptennya, "Selamat pagi, Unsui-san."

"Pagi," jawab Unsui cepat, "Apa kau sedang melakukan latihan tambahan?" Tanya Unsui dengan nada penasaran. Sepengetahuannya, Riku sudah cukup kuat dan cepat, dan ia selalu melakukan latihan tambahan di sore hari. Riku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada seniornya tersebut, ia lalu menawarkan bantuan padanya untuk membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan saat latihan dari ruang penyimpanan, namun Unsui menolak tawaran tersebut dengan halus dan mempersilahkan Riku untuk kembali melakukan latihan tambahannya.

"Aku tahu kok, Unsui-san selalu datang jam segini untuk mengecek peralatan sebelum kami tiba kan?" Kata Riku sebelum Unsui pergi ke ruang penyimpanan lagi, "_Senpai _tidak ingin merepotkan Juri-san yang harus menaiki kereta untuk tiba di kampus, dan karena masih sepagi ini, tentu cukup berbahaya untuk seorang gadis berjalan sendirian."

Unsui terkejut dengan pernyataan Riku yang sangat _to the point _dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada Tight End-nya, pipinya sedikit merona karena ia merasa malu dengan Riku yang bisa mengetahui keadaan ini, "Memang rasanya tidak enak membebani manajer dengan hal seperti ini, toh bisa aku lakukan sendiri, sebenarnya Juri sudah menawarkan untuk berangkat dengan Suzuna dan Kotaro, tapi penawaran itu semakin membuatku tidak enak, jadi aku lakukan sendiri saja."

"Lalu..." Riku menatap Unsui dalam-dalam, "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ia menawarkan bantuan lagi, meskipun tadi Unsui sudah menolaknya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kaitani, ini semua bisa kuker—"

"Unsui-san, kita ini satu tim, bergantunglah sedikit padaku," kata Riku menyela Unsui, "Apa gara-gara hidup terus menerus bersama Agon-san membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Yah, sedikit banyak memang adik kesayangan Unsui tersebut memberi _impact _pada sifat Unsui saat ini, Agon selalu seenaknya dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Unsui.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa, Kaitani..." Unsui menghela nafasnya dan menunjuk pada ruang penyimpanan, seraya meminta _kouhai _berkaos hitam tersebut untuk mengikutinya. Langkah Unsui lebih cepat dari Riku, namun Riku tidak ingin berjalan berdampingan dengannya, ia memilih untuk berada di belakang Quarter Back-nya, dan menatap punggung yang solid dari laki-laki yang berusia 19 tahun tersebut.

_**Riku menyukainya.**_

Entah sejak kapan Riku mulai merasakannya, namun tanpa ia sadari ia selalu menatap punggung Unsui. Di koridor, di kantin, di lapangan, di ruang loker. Riku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan sosok dari orang yang sangat dihormati oleh anggota Enma Fires tersebut, dan Riku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan, apakah rasa ini hanya sekedar kagum, atau benar-benar rasa suka kepada kaptennya. Riku diam-diam mengamati Unsui setiap hari, semakin ia amati, semakin ia merasa senang melihatnya. Riku berusaha mengingat-ingat sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik pada sosok Unsui, namun sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya. Riku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalaninya saja sementara ini, sekaligus memastikan apakah rasa ini benar-benar rasa suka? Kalau benar, mengapa?

"_Apa sih yang kupikirkan pagi-pagi begini..." _Gerutu Riku dalam hati, setiap kali ia memikirkan kaptennya tersebut, ia menjadi tidak fokus, hal ini terkadang mengganggunya, membuatnya ingin berlari dari kenyataan bahwa ia _tertarik _dengan laki-laki.

"Kaitani? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Riku terhenyak oleh suara Unsui, ia melompat ke belakang, menjauh dari orang yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya tersebut.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku masih sedikit mengantuk," elaknya, tentu ia tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Unsui. Terlalu aneh untuk diterima.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kau mencuci muka dulu," saran Unsui dengan muka khawatir, Riku menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum pada Unsui, memberikan aura bahwa _aku tidak apa-apa, _dan Unsui pun mengangkat bahunya, "baiklah, kau ini benar-benar memaksa ya."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil sambil memasuki ruang penyimpanan. Riku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan berdua bersama kaptennya lewat begitu saja, dalam hati ia sedikit berharap bahwa anggota tim-nya yang lain datang nanti-nanti, namun tentu saja itu mustahil. Riku hanya bisa menatapnya, ini bukan kasus seperti laki-laki dan perempuan yang bisa dipahami begitu saja. Ketertarikan Riku kali ini adalah pada seorang laki-laki, ini berbeda, ini tidak biasa, ini aneh. Bahkan pada Kid yang ia kagumi dan banggakan pada saat SMA pun ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan sebesar ini. Riku _galau. _Tidak boleh ada yang tahu, ini terlalu berbahaya, meskipun ia masih belum memastikan rasa ini, namun bila Suzuna tahu, semua pasti akan berubah.

"_Aku tidak ingin membuat Unsui-san merasa tidak nyaman di dekatku."_

* * *

**[**_**There is no Running Away when you already trapped in someone's shadow**_**]**

**Lapangan Football Universitas Enma – 5:45**

"Ini yang terakhir, Unsui-san," Riku meletakkan bola terakhir yang dibawanya di samping bola-bola yang sudah terjejer rapi di lapangan.

"Terima kasih, Kaitani," sahut Unsui seraya meletakkan _ladder drill _di pinggir lapangan, "kau bisa melanjutkan latihanmu lagi, ah, atau kau mau latihan berdua dengan _ladder drill _ini?"

"A-apa? Berdua?" Riku tergagap, yang terdengar di pikirannya adalah kata _berdua, _berdua saja, di atas _ladder drill, _dengan kapten kesayangannya, "T-tentu!" Riku tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang sedikit memerah di depan Unsui, Unsui mendekat dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja, namun Riku segera menjauh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Tidak bisa— Apa-apa'an ini, mengapa hanya dekat dengan Unsui-san saja sudah membuatku seperti ini?"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Unsui-san," Riku berusaha untuk _stay cool _dan memasang muka yang menjanjikan, "Ayo kita latihan berdua."

"_Ini aneh...Apakah aku benar-benar __**suka **__padanya?"_

Riku dan Unsui pun memulai latihan mereka, dimulai dari Unsui yang berlari kesamping di dalam _ladder drill, _diikuti oleh Riku yang bergerak satu detik lebih cepat dari kaptennya. Tidak lama kemudian beberapa anggota dari tim Enma Fires tiba dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka, Riku sedikit merasa kecewa karena waktunya berdua bersama orang yang _mungkin _ia sukai sudah habis, namun tentu saja, ia tidak akan menunjukkan gelagat aneh apapun. Tidak. _Tidak di depan orang-orang ini. Berbahaya_

* * *

**[**_**Hearts will never be practical until they are made unbreakable –Wizard of Oz**_**]**

**Kantin Universitas Enma – 12:30**

"Rikkun~ Sini-sini~!" Suzuna berteriak d tengah kantin yang ramai, memanggil Riku yang baru saja tiba di tempat tersebut untuk melahap makan siangnya. Riku mendekati meja yang sudah diduduki oleh beberapa anggota tim Enma Fires tersebut, seperti Sena, Monta dan Kurita. Namun ia belum melihat sosok yang ia inginkan.

"Unsui-san belum hadir?" Tanyanya pada teman-temannya yang duduk di meja panjang tersebut, mereka semua menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak ada yang tahu ke mana Unsui pergi. Mizumachi yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya mengatakan bahwa ia melihatnya keluar cepat-cepat setelah kelas selesai tanpa memberitahukan apa-apa kepadanya.

"Sepertinya ia buru-buru sekali, mungkin ada masalah dengan Agon, seperti biasanya," jelas Mizumachi pada Riku yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sena. Sebenarnya Riku sangat penasaran, apa sih yang dilakukan oleh kaptennya? Mengapa ia harus terus-terusan mengurus adiknya? Tidak bisakah adiknya berusaha mandiri dan tidak melibatkan Unsui? Kalimat-kalimat tersebut terus terngiang di kepala Riku, hingga sampai pada titik puncak ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keberadaan Unsui dan segera mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari sakunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya," ia memencet tombol-tombol di telepon genggamnya yang berwarna putih tersebut dengan cepat, "mungkin saja ia butuh bantuan kita."

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Rikkun~" Kata Suzuna seraya mengambil telepon Riku dengan cepat, yang disusul dengan protes Riku untuk meminta telepon miliknya dikembalikan, "Un-nii pasti baik-baik saja, dia kan kapten kita," Suzuna tertawa kecil dan semua orang mulai berpendapat sama.

"Kenapa kau khawatir sekali sih?" Tanya Kotaro penasaran.

"Eh—" _Gawat, _satu perkataan yang salah saja bisa membuat meja ini heboh nantinya, "Ah, Unsui-san itu mirip dengan Kid-san," Riku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Sering membawa bebannya sendiri dan kurasa ia kurang terbuka dengan orang lain, yah, apa kalian tidak khawatir kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Jelas Riku dengan mantap, ia berusaha untuk menjaga ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hmm, kau benar sih..." Kata Monta menanggapi dengan serius, "Mungkin kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Yaa~! Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sekolah dan mencarinya? Siapa tahu ia sedang kencan dengan seorang wanita?" Tambah Suzuna dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

**DEG**

Jantung Riku langsung bereaksi dengan perkataan Suzuna, _dengan wanita, _Riku tidak pernah melihat Unsui berdua dengan wanita, berbicara dengan wanita saja hanya pernah ia lihat dengan Suzuna atau Juri yang merupakan anggota Enma Fires. Unsui lulus dari SMA tanpa pernah sekalipun mendapat perhatian dari wanita, maklumlah, SMAnya adalah SMA khusus laki-laki dan dulunya ia tidak pernah disukai oleh gadis manapun karena ia ada di bawah bayang-bayang adik kembarnya. Unsui juga tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun terhadap seorang wanita. Riku berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perkataan Suzuna tadi hanyalah candaan belaka, _tidak mungkin kan?_

"Hei, ternyata kalian semua sudah berkumpul di sini ya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari belakang Riku.

"Ah! Un-nii! Kami baru saja mau mencarimu!"

Pemilik suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Unsui langsung menepuk bahu Riku dan segera duduk di sebelahnya, "Maaf, tadi Otohime memanggilku." Mata Riku terbelalak ketika Unsui mengumumkan mengapa ia terlambat datang ke kantin. _Otohime._

"Otohime?! Yaa~! Apa yang terjadi? Kau berkencan dengannya?!" Suzuna menggebrak meja dengan penuh semangat, ia merasakan bahan gosip yang menyenangkan ada di sini. Juri pun ikut-ikutan dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Unsui dari depan, di susul dengan para laki-laki yang langsung mendekatkan telinga mereka dengan rasa penasaran.

_Otohime, _wakil ketua tim cheerleader dari Enma Fires, dulunya ia bersekolah di Kyoshin, satu sekolah dengan Mizumachi, dan rumornya, dulu ia sangat menyukai Mizumachi.

Riku mau tidak mau ikut-ikutan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Unsui, namun isi kepalanya sudah melayang kemana-mana, mendengar bahwa fakta Unsui baru saja menemui Otohime. Mungkin saja mereka hanya membicarakan hal yang biasa, namun kemungkinan Unsui dan Otohime berkencan juga... tidak sedikit.

"Hei, tidak, kami tidak berkencan—" Unsui menegaskan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, namun mukanya terlihat bersemu merah saat ia berbicara, "Ia hanya ingin meminta bantuan untuk mengajukan dana tambahan untuk kostum tim cheerleader pada ketua komite."

"Itu... Bukankah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan dengan Suzuna?"

Riku bertanya tanpa sadar, ia menatap Unsui dengan rasa penasaran, "Apakah ia benar-benar hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu?" Semua terdiam ketika Riku bertanya, bukan, bukan karena pertanyaannya, namun karena baru kali ini Riku ingin ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

"Rikkun, ternyata kau diam-diam penasaran juga ya? Ada apa ini, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Otohime?"

"Hah?"

Kata-kata Suzuna barusan seperti menyulut bom yang tidak seharusnya ada.

"Benar juga! Baru kali ini aku melihat Riku penasaran Max!" Monta pun ikut-ikutan, perhatian yang semula tertuju pada Unsui, kini berubah. Semua memperhatikan Riku yang saat ini memasang wajah bingung.

"Kaitani... Kau menyukainya?"

"U-unsui-san! _Senpai _salah paham! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Riku berdiri dan sambil menggebrak meja, ia panik, ia tidak ingin Unsui salah paham mengenai hal ini, matanya segera menatap lurus pada Unsui, "Aku menyukai Unsui-san!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Semua terdiam. Bahkan Riku pun terdiam. Mata Unsui terbelalak. Muka Riku memerah, ia menutup mulutnya.

_Ia mengatakannya._

**[End of chapter 1]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah, halo, selamat pagi semuanya, ini fic pertama saya dalam bahasa Indonesia, sebelumnya menggarap dua fic IC21 juga, tapi dengan bahasa Inggris dengan judul _My Pharaoh _(Banba x Harao One Shot) dan _End of the Strings _(Agon x OC, Unsui x OC, on going). Kali ini saya memberanikan diri untuk menggarap fic ini dengan bahasa Indonesia, mengingat saya tidak punya kelebihan apapun di dalam sastra fiksi seperti ini –sembunyi-, sebenarnya pairing ini sudah cukup lama saya gandrungi sejak saya tidak sengaja melihatnya di Pixiv, _make sense, _karena Unsui dan Riku masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan tujuan yang sama, apa lagi keduanya sama-sama laki-laki berkepala dingin yang cukup _cool _menurut saya. Saya menggunakan Riku sebagai seme di sini –kedip kedip- karena menurut saya, Unsui itu sangat imut, sangat sangat SANGAT IMUT SANGAT IMUT DENGAN KEPALA BOTAKNYA apalagi kalau ia sedang tersipu atau memasang muka _poker face. _Ah, maaf, jadi ngelantur, yap, fic ini akan terdiri atas beberapa chapter, yang saya harap bisa membuat para pembaca mengikuti cerita ini dengan riang gembira (?) Saya sebenarnya sedikit kekusasahan melakukan _potrayal _tentang Riku yang sedang jatuh cinta. Susah, karena ia karakter yang sangat cool. Namun saya harap, saya bisa membawa Riku dengan tidak terlalu _cheesy _di sini.

Akhir kata, salam kenal semua pembaca Indonesia! Saran dan kritik sangat diterima, bila berkenan tinggalkanlah review untuk chapter 2 yang lebih baik! –maksa-

**-Athira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Be Your First Down**

**Disclaimer: **_Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke_

**Pairing: **_Riku Kaitani x Unsui Kongo_

**Warning: **_Soft BL, cheesy jadi berasa kayak sinetron jaman Tersanjung –ketahuan Author sudah tua-, little bit OOC (atau banyak?), sedikit penambahan karakter yang tidak muncul di ending manganya seperti Otohime, Juri, dan Urashima._

* * *

"_**Aku menyukaimu!"**_

Riku mengatakannya, di depan semua anggota tim Enma Fires, mata mereka terbelalak mendengar pernyataan tersebut, terdengar suara _**"EEEEEEH?!" **_bersamaan dari arah mereka, membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin universitas yang terletak di kota Deimon tersebut.

Riku menutup mulutnya, mukanya pucat, matanya bertemu dengan mata _senpai _yang baru saja ia _tembak _, mata Unsui terbelalak, mulutnya masih tertutup rapat, ia menatap Riku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, tangannya bersandar dengan kaku di meja makan, raut muka paniknya saat para anggota tim-nya menanyai apa yang ia lakukan dengan Otohime sirna.

"Kai...tani?" Hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir kapten Enma Fires dengan tinggi 175 cm tersebut. Riku semakin pucat, ia memutar matanya ke kanan, ke depan, ke kiri, mengamati reaksi dari teman-teman satu timnya yang masih ternganga dengan _confession _yang ia lakukan secara tiba-tiba kepada Unsui.

"I—itu— Unsui-san— Aku hanya..." Muka Riku mulai berkeringat dingin, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan wajah _cool-_nya di depan teman-temannya.

"Itu hanya sebuah salah paham saja kan? Maksud Kaitani, kau menyukaiku sebagai kapten kan?" Unsui langsung menanggapi perkataan Riku, raut mukanya sudah kembali tenang dan seolah ia mengetahui bahwa Riku sudah tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia membantunya, "Kaitani, aku sudah mengikuti perkembanganmu sejak kau berada di Seibu, dan kau selalu memperhatikan Kid karena dia adalah kapten tim, benar begitu?"

"_**U...Unsui...San..." **_Kata Riku dalam hati, ia menatap Unsui dalam-dalam, Unsui tersenyum tipis pada Safety dengan tinggi 160 cm tersebut, seolah mengatakan bahwa _semua sudah baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu panik lagi._

"Yaa... ternyata begitu? Aku kira kau benar-benar menyukai Un-nii dalam artian _itu,_" Suzuna dan yang lain langsung duduk dengan _manis _ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, terlihat sedikit rasa kecewa di raut muka mereka, "Padahal kalau benar jadinya, pasti seru sekali," tambah gadis berambut pendek tersebut sambil meminum jusnya.

Riku tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya berkata maaf telah membuat mereka bingung, dan dengan cepat mereka kembali ke topik-topik kurang penting yang selalu jadi asyik untuk dibicarakan dengan Suzuna di tengah-tengah mereka. Mizumachi juga langsung melupakan masalah tadi dan langsung membelokkan topik ke arah yang lain. _Semuanya langsung baik-baik saja dengan satu kalimat dari Unsui, _begitulah tim Enma Fires. Sepanik apapun mereka, sekacau apapun mereka, di saat Unsui berbicara, mereka akan langsung menjadi tenang. Unsui memang sangat terlatih untuk menghadapi kekacauan, sejak SMA ia sudah harus berurusan dengan tim yang _tidak tahan godaan terhadap wanita _dan adiknya yang selalu membuat onar di mana-mana, sehingga Unsui harus bolak-balik mengurusnya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Berbeda dengan kepemimpinan Hiruma yang keras dan banyak omong, atau Kid yang santai dan tidak muluk-muluk, Unsui membawa tim ini dengan caranya sendiri, _Shishi Hakuto._

Riku menatap Unsui perlahan, agar tidak diketahui oleh anggota tim lainnya yang sedang asyik membicarakan tentang Urashima, cewek berotot yang juga menjadi anggota cheerleader, entah mengapa, Mizumachi menganggapnya unik, dan lagi-lagi Suzuna langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Mizumachi menyukai Urashima. _Dasar Suzuna. _Unsui yang menyadari tatapan dari _kouhai_nya tersebut langsung melempar senyum kepadanya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

"...Terima kasih," Jawab Riku sambil menatap lurus kepadanya. Unsui hanya mengangguk seraya berkata _sama-sama, _lalu ia menepuk punggung Riku secara perlahan, "Hal seperti ini sering terjadi kok, kalau kau berbicara dengan Suzuna," jelas Unsui. Jantung Riku bereaksi ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan Unsui, detaknya semakin cepat ketika Sang Kapten berbicara padanya.

"_**Unsui-san... Kau terlalu baik."**_

Riku merasa bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, ia merasa bahwa ia berlindung di balik alasan yang dibuat oleh Unsui. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah berbohong pada Unsui, pada orang yang paling tidak ingin ia bohongi saat ini. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Unsui lagi, dan berkata padaUnsui dengan pelan, "Sebelum latihan nanti, bisa kita bicara di atap?"

Unsui tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada ajakan Riku tersebut, namun karena ia tidak memiliki kegiatan sebelum latihan karena kelasnya sudah selesai hari ini, ia pun mengangguk dan bertanya, "Jam berapa? Aku harus pulang sebentar untuk membereskan cucian."

"_**Tidak bisakah Agon-san yang melakukannya?" **_Gerutu Riku dalam hati, Agon dan Unsui sama-sama tingkat dua, Riku yakin bahwa Agon pasti memiliki waktu luang untuk membantu kakaknya.

"Agon tidak bisa memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah, meski ia jenius ia sangat payah akan kedua hal tersebut." Jelas Unsui.

"Ah... Itu menjelaskan semuanya." Riku memutar matanya, sambil berpikir bahwa _si jenius pun punya kelemahan vital seperti ini. _"Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan mengirim e-mail pada Unsui-san, dosenku setelah ini biasanya sering menambah jam, seharusnya jam setengah empat sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, nanti hubungi aku ya."

Dan mereka pun kembali ke pembicaraan mereka bersama anggota tim, mata Unsui sudah tidak menatap Riku lagi, namun mata Riku masih tetap menatapnya dengan diam-diam. Riku sudah tidak bisa lagi memalingkan matanya dari kaptennya, Riku sudah tidak bisa lagi memungkiri bahwa

_**Ia menyukai kaptennya.**_

Ia sudah tidak perlu lagi memastikan rasa ini, ia sudah tidak perlu lagi merasa bingung dengan sikapnya ketika ia berada di dekat Unsui.

_**Ia menyukainya.**_

Mata Riku sudah tidak bisa lagi berlari dari sosok laki-laki yang selalu berkerja keras tersebut, dari sosok laki-laki yang pernah kehilangan api di matanya tersebut, dari sosok laki-laki yang memiliki visi yang sama dengan dirinya.

* * *

Riku dan Monta duduk berdampingan di dalam kelas, mereka mengambil kelas yang sama untuk siang ini. Dosen yang mengajar mereka sangat membosankan, Monta sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ia mulai menggambar hal-hal yang tidak jelas di buku catatannya, sedangkan Riku, sudah menghilang ke alam bawah sadarnya sejak 45 menit yang lalu.

"_**Apa yang harus kukatakan saat nanti aku bertemu dengan Unsui-san? Akan sangat tidak sopan bila aku membatalkannya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan nanti."**_

Riku menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak berpengalaman di bidang ini, meski populer, ia hanya pernah memiliki satu pacar, itu pun ia terima karena gadis yang memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya adalah gadis yang cukup manis dan Riku memiliki sedikit rasa suka padanya, namun pada akhirnya, gadis ini tidak bisa menerima sifat Riku yang lebih mementingkan American Football daripada kekasihnya. Riku merasa telah menyia-nyiakan gadis itu, yang Riku anggap sebagai gadis yang baik, dan ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Riku. Putus dengan pacar pertamanya membuat Riku sedikit tidak bisa berurusan dengan perempuan, apalagi perempuan yang memiliki sikap manis dan lembut, tidak seperti Suzuna yang ceplas-ceplos, Juri yang suka mengatur, ataupun Otohime yang memberi label **Pejuang Diet **pada dirinya sendiri, atau Urashima yang... _berotot, _kalau dengan gadis-gadis yang cenderung lebih bisa dajak bicara seperti mereka, Riku tidak pernah merasa terbebani. Riku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan cewek yang manis, cewek yang normal, cewek yang sering malu-malu seperti mantan pacarnya, ketika berbicara dengan gadis yang memiliki sifat seperti itu, Riku langsung kembali mengingat masa lalunya, membuat Riku kembali mengingat saat mantan pacarnya menangis dan bertanya apakah American Football lebih penting daripada dirinya? Apakah latihan hingga malam lebih penting daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu di hari ulang tahunnya? Beberapa teman Riku beranggapan bahwa gadis itu hanya tidak bisa mengerti Riku, namun Riku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Riku hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan ia pernah berjanji, bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi dengan cara yang sama.

"_**Aku tidak merasa siap untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya..."**_

Riku menatap kosong kepada buku catatannya, ia sudah tidak lagi memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh dosennya di depan kelas. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang lagi, ia juga tidak ingin merasa bahwa ia berlindung di balik Unsui, namun di saat ia mengingat kembali masa-masa saat ia bersama mantan pacarnya, ia menjadi takut.

Dulu, ia adalah pihak yang dicintai.

Dulu, ia adalah pihak yang tidak menganggap hal kecil seperti sentuhan di punggung sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Dulu, ia tidak merasakan detak jantung yang beradu dengan nafasnya ketika berada di samping orang yang ia sukai.

Saat ini, ia merasa telah menerima karma, karma atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada gadis tersebut. Riku sangat yakin bahwa Unsui pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, namun, bukan sifat Riku untuk lari dari kenyataan, bukan sifat Riku untuk berbohong, bukan sifat Riku untuk bersembunyi.

"_**Baiklah... Ini harus kulakukan."**_

Riku pun memantapkan hatinya dan segera mengambil hand-phonenya dari dalam saku celana jeans warna biru tua yang ia kenakan, lalu menggunakan buku catatannya untuk melindunginya dari penglihatan dosen selagi ia sedang mengetik pesan pada Unsui yang sedang mengurus cucian di apartemen yang berjarak 10 menit dengan sepeda dari universitasnya.

**Kelas sudah hampir selesai,**

**Aku akan menunggu Unsui-san di atap.**

**Kalau bisa,**

**Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa,**

**Karena ini rahasia.**

Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya secara jujur pada Unsui, pada laki-laki yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mampu Riku lihat tanpa pernah berpaling. Ia harus mengatakannya, sebelum semuanya menjadi buruk nantinya.

* * *

Matahari tidak terlalu terlihat meskipun masih jam tiga sore ketika Unsui sedang mengambil cucian dari tempatnya menjemur di balkon apartemen miliknya dan Agon. Terkadang, ia memang ingin adiknya yang berambut model _reggae _tersebut membantunya dalam urusan rumah, namun daripada melihat adiknya marah-marah karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan _vacuum cleaner _atau mesin cuci dengan benar, Unsui berhenti memintanya untuk membantu, malah terkadang, ketika Habashira berkunjung ke tempat mereka, laki-laki dengan ciri khas seperti kadal itulah yang membantu Unsui untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Banyak yang berkata bahwa Unsui seharusnya berbagi tugas dengan adiknya, namun Unsui hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa adiknya sudah memiliki perannya sendiri. Unsui memang tidak populer di kalangan perempuan, terutama karena gaya rambutnya, namun ia memiliki segudang teman dari berbagai angkatan dan jurusan. Ia tidak pernah menolak untuk membantu bila ia memang bisa melakukannya, meski ia tidak pernah mengeluh namun Unsui selalu jujur pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, terkadang ia memang bisa dikatakan polos untuk urusan tertentu, namun semua teman Unsui mengerti, bahwa di balik sifat lembut Unsui, ada sifat pembunuh yang luar biasa berdiam di dalamnya dan hanya keluar saat Unsui berada di lapangan.

_**RING RIIING!**_

Suara handphone Unsui yang menandakan bahwa ia mendapat e-mail baru membuatnya terhenyak dari pekerjaannya di balkon, ia segera berlari untuk mengambil handphone warna hitam miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di ruang santai, begitu melihat nama **Riku **terpampang di layar handphonenya, ia langsung membuka e-mail tersebut dan membalasnya.

**Baiklah, aku akan datang sekitar 15 menit lagi**

**Maaf bila harus membuatmu menunggu,**

**Kaitani**

Unsui pun segera membereskan cuciannya dan meletakannya di dalam ruang santai untuk nanti ia seterika di saat ia pulang dari latihan sore. Ia kembali mengenakan jumper miliknya yang ia dan adiknya miliki, saat ulang tahun, ibu mereka memberikan jumper warna merah bata yang sama. Meski Agon memprotes hadiah ini karena kembar dengan _Unko-chan _nya, namun pada akhirnya ia menggunakan jumper itu juga.

Setelah menyiapkan semua yang ia perlukan untuk di bawa ke kampus, ia pun berangkat dengan sepedanya menuju ke kampus untuk bertemu dengan Riku. _**"Mungkin Kaitani ingin membicarakan tentang strategi baru ya?" **_Pikirnya sambil mengayuh sepeda gunungnya ke Universitas Enma.

* * *

Riku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dari kelasnya menuju ke atap tanpa sempat berpamitan pada Monta. Dosennya ternyata mengundur kepulangan mereka karena ada tugas tambahan yang diberikan, ia sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jam yang dijanjikannya. Ia belum sempat menghubungi Unsui karena setelah mengirim e-mail tadi, ia terpergok sedang membuka handphonenya dan dosennya langsung memperhatikannya sejak saat itu.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, dengan terengah-engah, Riku mencapai atap universitasnya, ia bergegas membuka pintu dan berlar ke ruang _outdoor _yang jarang dipakai karena banyak rumor hantu beredar di tempat itu. Riku mencari sosok kaptennya, namun ia masih belum bisa menemukannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara seksama, namun ia tidak melihat Unsui. Ia mulai khawatir, _**"jangan-jangan Unsui-san marah lalu pergi? Namun sepertinya orang seperti Unsui-san tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu..." **_Riku berjalan ke tengah, lalu berputar ke belakang, mungkin kapten yang ia cari berada di sana?

"Ah..." Mata Riku akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia sukai, "Di sini rupanya, Unsui-san..." Riku berjongkok, Unsui yang ia cari ternyata tertidur di balik pintu. Ia mendekat ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dan berkata pelan, "maaf... aku terlambat..." Pandangan Riku tidak lepas dari wajah Unsui yang tertidur pulas di bawah udara musim gugur yang mulai dingin. Unsui tertidur sambil memeluk tas ransel di pangkuannya, dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, nafas Unsui kini terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Safety tim Enma Fires yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Muka Riku sedikit memerah ketika melihat Unsui yang tertidur, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bisa melihat sosok Unsui yang selalu kuat namun juga lembut, tertidur di sampingnya, dengan pulas.

"_**Jadi tidak enak untuk membangunkannya... Bagaimana ini...?" **_Riku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di samping Unsui, sebagian dari dirinya merasa bahwa ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat langka dan merupakan hal terbaik yang bisa Riku dapatkan hari ini, namun sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, _**"Unsui-san... Aku..." **_Tanpa sadar Riku mendekatkan badannya ke arah kaptennya, jemari Riku mulai bergerak ke sela-sela antara leher dan tembok di belakang laki-laki bermata gelap tersebut. Mata Riku yang biasanya cenderung tajam, kali ini melembut, di bibirnya terbentuk senyum tipis, meski awalnya ia ragu untuk menyentuh pundak dari Sang Kapten dari belakang, namun setelah melihat raut muka yang sangat damai dari kakak kelasnya tersebut, Riku memantapkan niatnya, _**"Ini tidak dihitung sebagai pelecehan kan?"**_ Perlahan, jemari Riku mulai meletakkan diri mereka ke bahu Unsui yang lebar, raut muka Riku sedikit menegang ketika Unsui mendadak bergerak di dalam tidurnya, _**"Ah... Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, tapi kalau begini caranya, Unsui-san, ini terlalu berbahaya..."**_

_**RIING! RIIING!**_

Riku melompat ke samping ketika ia mendengar suara handphone yang sangat keras dari kantong Unsui, ia sangat kaget, sangat sangat kaget karena ia baru saja mau melakukan tindakan _aneh-aneh _kepada kapten tim-nya tersebut.

"Nh—" Unsui langsung terbangun setelah mendengar _tone _yang keras dari sakunya, dan secara otomatis mengambil handphone di sakunya, tanpa mengetahui Riku sudah berada di sampingnya, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan suara yang masih parau akibat baru bangun tidur, "Agon..." katanya pelan, "Ada apa...?"

"_**Orang itu lagi..." **_Riku menatap Unsui tajam, namun Unsui masih belum menyadari keberadaan Riku di sampingnya, ia masih berbicara dengan adiknya, dalam kondisi masih setengah tertidur. Suara Unsui yang sedikit parau sedikit banyak membuat Riku merasakan getaran yang berbeda di dalam dirinya. Suara Unsui yang biasanya tegas dan cenderung berat, sekarang menjadi sedikit serak dan melembut.

"Iya, silahkan," Unsui mulai duduk dengan tegak,menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dengan cat warna abu-abu di belakangnya, "Tapi jangan membuat Habashira-san repot lagi... Kau sudah cukup merepotkannya, kau tahu kan, waktunya tidak hanya untuk—"

"**Sampah ini milikku! Waktu yang ia miliki juga merupakan hak-ku!"**

Suara Agon yang membentak kakak kembarnya terdengar cukup keras, hingga Riku mampu mendengarnya, Riku menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar bentakan dari pemilik rambut _dreadlock _tersebut, _**"Milknya...? Habashira-san maksudnya? ...Tidak mungkin kan?" **_

"Iya... iya, tapi tetap saja, bersikap baiklah padanya," Unsui menghela nafasnya, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung adik kembarnya tersebut, "Sudahlah... Pokoknya jangan pulang terlalu pagi, kau juga butuh istirahat, sudah ya," Unsui langsung mengakhiri percakapan mereka, lalu menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kantongnya.

"_Ano... _Unsui-san..."

"Eh— Ah— Kaitani?!" Unsui terhenyak, pupil matanya membesar ketika mengetahui Riku ada di sebelahnya, "K-kau sudah di sini dari tadi?"

Riku mengangguk pelan, "Tadi aku melihat Unsui-san sedang tidur, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu..."

"Ah—" Muka Unsui sedikit memerah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Safety-nya melihatnya dalam kondisi tanpa perlindungan, "Maaf, tadi anginnya enak di sini dan aku sedikit lelah..." Unsui tersenyum kepada Riku yang jantungnya sudah tidak karuan setelah melihat muka Unsui yang bersemu.

"Tidak apa-apa, akulah yang minta maaf karena terlambat..." Riku kembali duduk dengan santai di samping Unsui, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Jadi... Unsui-san..."

"Ah, iya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Itu..." Riku meletakkan tangannya di dalam kedua saku celananya, menandakan ia cukup gugup saat ini, "Mengenai... tadi..."

"Tadi?" Unsui memiringkan kepalanya.

"Di kantin..."

"Oh...?" Sang Kapten masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang hendak Riku bicarakan, "Di kantin? Ada apa?"

"_**Unsui-san, tolonglah, jangan terlalu polos aku jadi susah memberitahukannya kan?" **_Teriak Riku dalam hati, bila Unsui langsung mengerti apa yang hendak Riku bicarakan, pastinya akan jadi jauh lebih mudah untuk Riku menjelaskan semuanya, "Iya... ah..." Terdapat jeda panjang dari kalimat yang hendak Riku ucapkan, pemilik rambut warna putih tersebut, "Begini... mengenai... apa yang tadi kukatakan di kantin..." Riku tidak bisa menatap mata Unsui, Ia mencoba untuk melihat ke arah lain.

"...?" Unsui mendengarkan dengan penuh tanya, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang hendak Riku bicarakan, "Kau gugup sekali, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Unsui-san..."

"_**Aku menyukaimu, Kaitani-kun!" **_

Mendadak kenangan akan gadis yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya terbesit di benak Riku.

"_**Apakah American Football lebih penting dariku? Aku menyukaimu lebih dari olahraga itu menyukaimu!"**_

Kenangan akan hari terakhir ia berhubungan sebagai pacar dengan gadis itu mulai terngiang kembali. Apakah ia harus benar-benar mengatakannya sekarang? Mengapa kenangan ini kembali terngiang ketika ia akan menyatakan yang sebenarnya pada Unsui? Apakah ia masih dibayang-bayangi perasaan bersalah— tidak, perasaan takut akan menjalin hubungan yang _lebih _dari sekedar teman dengan orang lain?

"Unsui-san—" Riku kembali tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia katakan dengan jelas, ini tidak seperti Riku biasanya, ini tidak seperti Riku yang selalu bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan baik, ini tidak seperti Riku yang biasanya berbicara dengan sangat nyaman di samping Unsui. Ini tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kaitani..." Unsui mulai cemas, ia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki tampan di sampingnya segugup ini, muka Riku mulai menunjukkan raut cemas, ia bahkan tidak bisa menatap Unsui seperti biasanya, seperti yang biasa adik kelasnya lakukan ketika mereka berbicara, "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya—"

"Aku harus mengatakannya, Unsui-san!" Riku menaikkan nadanya, Unsui yang hendak menepuk pundaknya terdiam, ia kemudian kembali meletakkan tangannya ke lantai yang dingin di sampingnya, menunggu laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya untuk berbicara dengannya. Riku sadar bahwa ia baru saja membentak _senpai _yang ia sukai, "Maaf, Unsui-san... Aku tidak seharusnya... Membentakmu..." Kata Riku dengan rasa bersalah. Unsui hanya berkata _tidak apa-apa _dengan lembut kepadanya, Riku semakin merasa _hopeless, _semua kata-kata yang ia rangkai berantakan. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana, ia tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu... coba katakan kepadaku dari awal, mungkin akan lebih mudah, bukan begitu?" Unsui menepuk bahu Riku yang sedang tertunduk.

"...Baiklah... Ini akan sedikit panjang," Riku mulai kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya, tangan Unsui yang dingin karena bersentuhan dengan lantai membuat Riku merasa harus segera mengakhiri ini semua sebelum Unsui mati kedinginan di atap, "Jadi... Unsui-san... Sejak aku... Memasuki tim Enma Fires, di hari pertama kita bersama melawan Koigahama..." Unsui menyimak Riku tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi sedikit pun, "Saat Unsui-san dengan mudah menyatukan tim kita pada hari itu, saat aku mendapatkan bola pertamaku dari Unsui-san... Aku merasa... ada yang berbeda... Iya, mungkin dari situlah awalnya..."

Pelan-pelan Riku mulai mengingat awal di mana ia mulai memperhatikan Unsui, "Unsui-san, memang seperti yang kau katakan, _senpai _memiliki kemiripan dengan Kid-san, namun... bukan itu.. Unsui-san..."

"Bukan... itu...? Tunggu sebentar Kaitani... Jadi... Kau ingin membicarakan mengenai hal yang _tadi_?" Kata Unsui menekankan pada kata _tadi, _akhirnya ia mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Iya... Yang _tadi, _Unsui-san..." Riku terkekeh," Akhirnya sadar juga...? Iya... begitulah, maksudku, saat aku bilang... aku... _menyukai _Unsui-san... itu..." Riku menelan ludahnya, ketegangan mulai muncul kembali saat ia hendak mengatakan kata dengan huruf "b".

"Jadi... deduksiku salah? Ah, ternyata begitu ya... Maaf," Merasa Riku sudah selesai berbicara, Unsui langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Iya— Yah, itu memang setengah benar, tapi Unsui-san—"

"...?"

"Aku... tidak... bohong..."

"Bohong...? Mengenai apa?"

"Aku..."

_**Menyukaimu.**_

"Aku—"

_**Sangat-sangat menyukaimu.**_

"Unsui-san—"

"Ya, Kaitani?"

_**Suka.**_

Riku mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Unsui dalam-dalam dan langsung menyambar kedua bahu Unsui dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku— Benar-benar menyukaimu... Dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya... Bukan hanya sekedar rasa kagum, bukan hanya sekedar rasa sebagai _kouhai _dan _senpai, _bukan sekedar sebagai teman...!"

Mata Unsui membesar, "Ja...di... Maksudmu..." Ia tidak bergerak saat Riku mulai menekan bahunya dengan jemari Riku

Riku mengangguk, ia masih menatap Unsui, "Unsui-san, aku serius," ia menekankan kalimatnya agar Unsui tidak lagi salah paham.

"K-kaitani... Aku—" Mau tidak mau muka Unsui ikut memerah, Riku yang sebelumnya ragu saat ini sudah menjadi Riku yang biasanya, setelah mengatakan kata _suka _yang ia pendam selama satu bulan ini. Riku tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _senpai _yang ia sukai tersebut.

"Unsui-san... aku... bohong kalau aku tidak meminta jawabanmu saat ini... tapi..."

"Kaitani... aku... mungkin... tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang harus aku katakan untuk... menjawab pertanyaanmu..."

Riku tersenyum lemah, "Apakah _senpai _butuh waktu?"

Unsui melihat raut muka Riku yang sedikit kecewa dengan keinginan Unsui untuk menunda jawabannya, bukan masalah apa, Unsui, sebenarnya, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Riku laki-laki atau perempuan, faktanya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menolak Sanzo yang dulu mengejar-ngejarnya dan berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukainya. Kurang lebih karena Sanzo sendiri tidak mengatakannya dengan serius, namun jujur saja, Unsui tidak perduli masalah gender. Terutama setelah ia melihat kenyataan bahwa adik kembarnya menyentuh ketua Zokugaku di tempat yang tidak seharusnya seorang laki-laki menyentuh laki-laki lain dengan begitu intim, Unsui semakin merasa bahwa, laki-laki atau perempuan, selama mereka saling menyukai, selama ada perasaan yang tulus di dalamnya. _**Tidak masalah. **_

Unsui sendiri belum pernah memiliki pengalaman dalam masalah seperti ini, ia tidak pernah _ditembak _ataupun _menembak, _ia tidak pernah memiliki rasa suka yang mendalam, ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang dengan begitu besar hingga olahraga kesukaannya bisa di nomor duakan, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa menahan Unsui dari American Football, adalah adik kembarnya sendiri, karena Unsui sangat menyayanginya. Unsui merasa bahwa ia harus segera mengeluarkan jawaban _Y or N _pada adik kelasnya yang kini menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Unsui merasa bahwa bila ia mengundur ini semua, tidak akan ada bedanya, hasilnya akan sama saja, mungkin ia bisa berkonsultasi dengan Agon, tapi itu terlalu mustahil, atau mungkin dengan Rui, yah, mungkin, mungkin saja, namun... Ini bukan saatnya untuk bimbang.

"_**Kaitani... Bukanlah seseorang yang akan berlaku jahat kepada orang lain," **_Pikirnya, _**"Kaitani tidak akan pernah menyakiti hati orang lain, yang ia katakan sekarang pun, pasti adalah sesuatu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi," **_Kebimbangannya mulai hilang, _**"Tapi kenapa... Aku?"**_

"Kaitani..." Unsui mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ya... _Senpai_?" Riku masih belum melepas cengkramannya di pundak Unsui.

"...Maaf bila aku seperti ini..."

"_**Ah... Dia menolakku ya...?" **_Pikir Riku.

"Namun bila kau bersedia denganku yang seperti ini..."

"_**Eh...?"**_

"B...boleh saja..." Muka Unsui semakin merona merah, bibirnya terasa bergetar, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia sendiri mengatakan hal itu, namun ia hanya mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan, "Kita... ... menjalin hubungan..." Unsui langsung menyembunyikan bagian bawah mukanya di balik sikunya, membenamkan mulutnya ke kain warna merah yang menyusun jumpernya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa mukanya tiba-tiba memanas, ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya mendadak bergerak dengan sangat cepat, padahal, seharusnya Riku-lah yang merasakan getaran itu saat ini.

"U-unsui-san... _Senpai _serius? Aku laki-laki."

"I-itu bukan masalah yang besar untukku..." Unsui masih belum bisa menatap muka Riku.

"_Senpai... _" Riku melembutkan suaranya, "Bisakah... kau melihat ke arahku sekarang?" Jantung Riku sebenarnya sedang bekerja dengan sangat cepat saat ini, ia bisa melihat _senpai _kesayangannya dengan muka merona, untuknya, _untuknya._

"...begini...?" Unsui mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya sejajar dengan pemilik mata jernih di depannya, mukanya masih belum bisa kembali seperti biasanya, masih memerah, dari pipi ke arah telinga. Riku tersenyum tipis, terpancar rasa bahagia dari senyumannya. Jemari Riku yang semula berada di bahu Unsui mulai bergerak ke dagu kakak kelasnya.

"_Senpai... _Kau terlalu manis..." Bisiknya lembut seraya mendekatkan mukanya pada Unsui, _yang masih tegang, _"maaf... Aku tidak bisa menahan diri... Aku juga laki-laki, dan... perkataan _senpai _barusan... membuatku sangat... Senang."

"Kai...tani...?"

"Boleh... aku menciummu?"

"EH?!"

"Tidak?"

"B-bukan begitu— K-kaitani—"

"Kalau begitu boleh?" Suara Riku mulai bernada menggoda.

"...T...terserah... kau saja..."

Merasa ia telah menang, Riku langsung menempatkan dirinya di depan kakak kelasnya tersebut, menahan tangan kanan Unsui dengan tangan kirinya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, ia ingin menunjukkan, meskipun lebih kecil, namun tidak berarti ia tidak bisa _memimpin, _"_Senpai..._" bibirnya mulai mendekat pada bibir Unsui, "Aku ambil ciuman pertamamu..."

Unsui merasakan kecupan lembut dari bibir laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya di bibirnya, sangat lembut, pelan, namun memiliki rasa yang sangat dalam di setiap detiknya, jemari Riku yang bebas menahan pinggang kakak kelasnya, membenamkan bibirnya lebih dalam kepada bibir lawannya. Mata mereka berdua terpejam, merasakan kehangatan bibir masing-masing di tengah cuaca yang dingin, Unsui mulai merasa badannya panas, mukanya semakin memerah ketika Riku akhirnya melepas ciuman pertamanya dengan desahan pelan.

"Unsui-san..." Riku membuka matanya dan menyentuh pipi Unsui yang hangat dengan telapak tangannya.

"I...iya...?"

"Kita harus merahasiakan ini... Kan? Pasti akan terlalu susah jadinya bila nanti _mereka _semua tahu. Kita bisa menjelaskan nanti, kalau memang Unsui-san merasa benar-benar siap untuk mengatakannya pada mereka, yah, kalau tidak ditanya, tidak perlu menjawab juga, sih..."

"...Benar... Ah, tapi... Aku rasa aku tidak bisa merahasiakan ini dari Agon..."

"...hh.." Riku mendesis mendengar nama _Agon _disebut, "Kalau dia tidak bertanya, jangan diberi tahu, _Senpai _mengerti?" jemari Riku menyentuh bibir Unsui dengan lembut, seraya mengatakan bahwa Unsui harus menjaga ini baik-baik.

"Baiklah... Aku... Mengerti, Kaitani..." Dengan muka yang merona, Unsui memandang Riku, "Aku rasa... ini saatnya kita kembali ke lapangan." Riku tertawa kecil dan segera berdiri, menggantungkan tas ranselnya di bahunya dan membatu Unsui untuk berdiri. Riku membukakan pintu atap untuk Unsui, Unsui-pun berjalan menuju tangga dan sebelum ia sempat menjejakkan kakinya ke arah depan, Riku berkata.

"Tadi itu, _first down _Unsui-san, kan?"

"H-hah? K-kaitani! Jangan menggunakan istilah seperti itu!"

Riku tertawa dan langsung menyambar tangan Unsui, mengajaknya berlari ke bawah untuk segera memulai latihan. Yap, hari-hari yang akan dilalui mereka, mungkin akan lebih berat dari sekarang, namun Riku merasa, meski berat, ia akan melalui semuanya dengan baik, selama Unsui ada di sampingnya.

_Karena first down dari Unsui, telah menjadi miliknya._

**[The End]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Selamat siang! HAISAI~!

Surabaya hari ini dirasa cuacanya lebih dari 38 derajat Celcius. –gosong-

Chapter kedua akhirnya di publish sebelum bersimbah darah (Saya suka ikutan potong daging kurban), dan dan dan dan saya berasa multitasking karena ada dua fic yang harus digarap, ditambah lagi fic request (sudah publish) lemon antara Hiruma dan Agon. Meski kadang bingung garapnya, tapi saya sangat senang bisa menulis tanpa beban seperti ini.

AH JADI INI ADALAH ENDING DARI _Let Me Be Your First Down, _akan ada sekuelnya dengan judul mirip, ah itupun kalau pembaca masih ingin membaca sekuel dari _kehidupan cinta _(?) Unsui dan Riku.

AH AH AH JADI YAH BEGINILAH

APAKAH RIKU CUKUP SEME?

APAKAH UNSUI CUKUP UKE?

AH ANU SAYA

Malu.

Berkali-kali saya curhat di twitter, teriak-teriak di tweet karena malu dengan apa yang saya tulis sendiri. HAHIIIH. Namun semuanya berakhir dengan baik, selamat-selamat... Un-chan, berhentilah menjadi lebih imut dari ini, saya nggak tahan –digeplak- ah, saya juga ingin minta maaf atas kesalahan posisi Riku di dalam tim, harusnya dia safety, bukan tight end –ditendang- dan maksud dari _first down _di sini adalah, bila saat pertandingan AmeFuto, tim yang mencetak skor pertama itulah yang melakukan _first down. _Heheh, jadi maksud Riku di sini, ia mengambil _skor _pertama dari Unsui yang tidak berpengalaman.

Oh ya, saya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Togano Shozo! Tanggal 13 kemarin, Toga ulang tahun, belum sempat buat kado apa-apa, tapi, selamat ya, Toga!

Perlu pembaca sekalian ketahui bahwa selera saya aneh, saya suka ngeship yang tidak sesuai aturan, contohnya saja, Riku x Unsui ini, harusnya Riku uke, tapi saya nggak tahan memikirkan bagaimana gentleman-nya Riku di atas ran— yah, itulah, dan sifat Unsui yang cenderung pasif dan membunuh dengan teliti membuat saya jadi HAUM COWOK INI (nggak jelas). Lalu, saya juga suka banget sama ship Kongocest, AgonRui, HiruKid, YamaKakei, AgonToga (yap, TOGANO SHOZO!), HiruUnsui, GaouMarco, BanbaHarao, MizuAgon dan MonjiKuro. –kabur-

* * *

**Lala: **hyaaa makasih reviewnyaaa saya jadi malu sendiri, saya memang kesusahan bikin cerita non BL si jadinya beginilah, semoga Lala menikmati chap kedua ini!

**Foe: **hei kamu hahahhha iya nih, serial tampan, kebanyaan baca Her Idol Boy saya jhauhs Tolonglah sya sndiri gak kuat sama bahasanyaaaa

**Kaoru: **Dudette, tolonglah, kau, hauh, hentikan mengirimiku hal-hal itu. Gak kuat. Lma-lama mati fan girlingan saya

**Yunna: **Halo! Ah ah mempertimbangakn saranmu, apakah Riku sudah cukup seme di sini? Saya malu.

Akhir kata, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada pembaca yang setia menunggu chapter kedua dari fic ini, kalau pembaca berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review, dan bila ingin ada "lanjutan" dari cerita ini, pembaca bisa masukkan komentar ke dalam review. ^^

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

**-Athira**


End file.
